


Enjoy your immersion experience!

by DaemonicAngel



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonicAngel/pseuds/DaemonicAngel
Summary: Dark.Cold.Leather smell.Head ache.I need more coffee for this.Welcome to con weekend.





	Enjoy your immersion experience!

Dark.  
Cold.  
Leather smell.  
Head ache.  
I need more coffee for this.

Welcome to con weekend.

Shifting uncomfortably, grumpily opening tired eyes and then wider upon the view seen. Leaning forward you stare at the window showing small ships...uh crafts....parked upon an expense of muted greys and blacks upon a full 180 degrees. Hm, must be a television screen built in the window, probably programmed to start after you sit in the chair to have your picture taken. At least that initial white strobe light stopped. You fetch your phone out of your backpack made of “faux fur Wookie style” your friend had fawned about. No reception so unknown time.

You mash a few buttons on the console, with no effects occurring. Then 4 white clad actors (storm troopers...storm troopers....get the language right to enjoy this even more) march by, with one stopping and pointing to you in the window. You cheekily wave, the motion causing your convention badges to rattle. Good, now you can get your picture probably smiling like a bucktoothed dork and find a bathroom. Speaking of pictures, these storm troopers were now starring in a few new ones.

A side panel hisses open slowly with the creek of hydraulics, unforgiving artificial light pouring in. A mechanical voice immediately demands “Come out. NOW.” Pealing up from the damn sticky leather chair, you lazily take moment to stretch. Plucking the skimpy slave Leia outfit into some order of decency, thankful a pair of gold booty shorts were added at the last minute. You saunter out, making sure to enhance the jiggle and wiggle created by the under wired bra.

“Aren’t you a little short for a storm trooper?” you teasingly purr at the person to your left while stepping off the ramp. Then gape into the abyss above. The space is huge, how is that? Are you still in the conference center rooms or did this tour funnel you down to the basement? Done with smoke and mirrors? You start snapping pictures using the zoom to become even more impressed at the fine details.

You wince at the rifle jab on your bare shoulder right into the bony area “Silence and stand still for Commander Ren.”

You automatically rub the now tender spot “Owww, that frigging hurt! Seriously, touching without permission isn't nice these days.” Waiving the phone into his face, you snap another picture hoping to be able to identify the offender if you decided to file a complaint. “I had better not have a bruise there tomorrow...” A rhythmic clomp of heavy boots caught your attention towards a hulking masked figure dressed in black, the river of people flowing aside in practised waves.

You just gawk up as he keeps getting oddly taller, a heavy radiance coiling forth which you are assuming is annoyance, but annoyance at what? You are they paying customer here right! Speaking of which, where are the other conference goers in the cheap tacky costumes like yours? Everyone else walking around was going with a purpose, a few glancing at you with open questioning faces, but no one is approaching. Well, other than the masked guy.

“Who are you and what were you doing on my personal ship?” the aloof metallic rumbling inquires.

“Princess Leia and having my picture taken, obviously. So do you know where I can pick that up or can I have a digital copy sent to my email, and does it cost extra...” More pictures being created before the actor (he's damn actor not Kylo Ren, paid to be here and he's pissing you off now) grabs the phone from your fingers with an indelicate squeeze.

You huff “Excuse me, jees...Is there a no pictures rule or something? You should post signs and if my screen is broken you are so paying for that!” A painful tingling blooms in the back of your skull. Wincing while wondering if your headache is gathering steam or the braid is done too tight. The stress obstructs you from noticing the lithe figure getting close and joining in conversation with an dry accented lilt.

“Really Ren, if you are going to keep a pet on board, keep her tied and naked in your quarters like normal people.” 

The helmet cants towards the redhead, in an amused tone even the electronics isn't hiding “She's not mine Hux. I figured it was one of yours, considering I know your taste for slave outfits.”

The redhead narrows his gaze the barest amount, if you were not looking for a reaction it would have been missed. “She's not mine, Ren. I figured it was one of yours considering I know your taste for ginger bitches.”

“Yes, you would personally know of such things, General.”

Oh go on bantering as your friend called them on several times on the 12 hour drive down...Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger...

The visor points towards you before the whole body walks away with a wave of gloved hand “Bring her.” Were you smirking that much, or is this the path towards the door and back into the con? You eagerly scamper along, but again not fast enough for the storm trooper on your heels earning you another stabbing jab in the same shoulder.

Ok, that is it. 

You swirl on a heel and start speaking loudly annoyance obvious “I was moving you goddamn idiot and you hit me again, why!? I want to talk to your manager now and I am getting your ass fired.” A gloved tap on your shoulder uncomfortably in the same location already punched twice makes you spin again wincing in pain. Stabbing your index finger into black clad broad muscular chest as you have given up any vocal civility to scream at the masked face “You fucking touch me again, I'm calling the cops! Anyone who touches me again is going to get my foot impaled in their c...”

“Sleep”

The universe went blissfully dark.


End file.
